1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to liquid ejecting apparatuses and signal transmission channels.
2. Related Art
Signal transmission cables are used for carrying out transmission of signals between circuit boards of electronic devices. Among these cables, flexible flat cables (FFC), in which conducting wires are arranged in a flat manner having a predetermined spacing, are commonly used for reasons such as their thinness and flexibility. And sometimes, in order to increase the packaging density of the transmission lines, a plurality of flexible flat cables having a small number of conducting wires and narrow widths may be used superimposed on each other. (See, for example, JP-A-2003-112424 and JP-A-2006-309961.)
When using flexible flat cables superimposed on each other, ground lines may be arranged at positions in opposition to the transmission lines so as to implement shielding for the signal transmission lines. However, if a relative displacement is caused between the cables for some reason, the position of the ground lines will not be in opposition to the position of the signal transmission line, and a shielding effect may not be achieved satisfactorily.